Sayonara
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey C'est un UA sur les Diru a l'adolescence, enfin un en particulier, c'est sadique a souahit comme d'hab' u.u enfin lisez et vois verez XD
1. Prologue

_**Titre**__ : Sayonara_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey (Je suis sur que vous êtes surprisent XD)_

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ces BG ne sont pas à moi TT et je ne gagnerais pas d'argent en ecrivant cette fic, que le monde est creul !! TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : Pas mon genre de spoiler XDD_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bonsoir tout le monde !! et oui et oui me revoila mouhahahahahahaha dans une fic encore un fois sadique J'assume XDD Ca sera une fic en plusieurs chapitres !! combien exactement je ne sais pas encore tout simplement par ce que je ne sais pas encore comment va finir cette fic XDD c'est rare !! d'habitude je sais avant même de savoir comment la commencer MDR, enfin bref nous verrions au moment voulu - Sur ce bonne lecture !! _

_Nana-chan (08/05/08)_

**Sayonara**

par Nana-chan

**Tokyo.**

Bonjours, je m'appelle Tooru Niimura, j'ai 19 ans et je vis dans la banlieue de Kyoto depuis que je suis née. J'ai grandit tout les autres enfant, c'est a l'école primaire que j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis, Die, Toshiya, Shinya et Kaoru. On ne se quitte jamais tout les cinq, je sais pas trop ce que je serais devenu sans eux, car oui mais vie n'est pas toute rose, je n'écrirais pas ceci sinon.

J'ai donc grandit comme tout les enfant de mon age, quand j'ai eu 10 ans mes parents on divorcé, dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal, mon père est du genre alcoolique et il adorait se défouler sur ma mère, au moins maintenant elle ne risque plus rien, et dans ses lettres elle me dit que son nouveau compagnon est un homme charmant, je suis heureux pour elle.

De mon coté, je suis devenu le punching-ball de mon père, ma mère n'étant plus la. Il y a des jours ou c'est vraiment dur et d'autre ou ça va, mais tout les cas mes amis sont toujours la pour moi, même si jusqu'à présents j'ai réussi a leur cacher ce que mon pere m'affligeait.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas emmenée avec elle ? La pauvre, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, et d'essayer encore de me convaincre dans chacune de ses lettres. Mais je ne voulais pas partir, je ne veux pas laisser mes amis, ils comptent trop pour moi.

Mais bon, même avec eux a mes cotés, par fois c'est trop dure, alors je fais des conneries, enfin je faisais. J'ai commencé par me scarifier, ça me faisait du bien, puis un jour ça n'a plus suffit, alors j'ai commencé a prendre des cachets...pas très glorieux hein ?

Mais j'ai arrêté, Die s'en était aperçu, j'ai cru qu'il a péter une crise se jour la d'ailleurs. Mais il ne c'est pas énervés, il m'a juste demandé d'arrêter si je l'aimais...alors j'ai arrêté, c'était dure mais j'ai réussi. J'ai continué de me scarifié par contre, jusqu'a ce que ce que j'accorde a Die ce que je lui refusait depuis plusieurs mois...mon amour.

Oui, ça faisait deja 6 mois qu'il me supplié de sortir avec lui, 6 mois que je le repoussais. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est juste que je ne sentais pas prés a avoir quelqu'un, tout était trop compliqué dans ma tête mais aussi dans ma vie !!

Mais il y'a un peut plus d'un mois maintenant j'ai dis, sur un banc du lycée. Je n'oublierais jamais se jour, c'était merveilleux, je me suis sentie revivre, je me sentait tellement bien. Bien sur on c'est fait charrier au bahut apres ça !! "les tarlouzes" "les sales tapettes" j'en passe et des meilleurs. Avant d'être avec Die, je n'aurais jamais supporté que quelqu'un découvre que j'étais homosexuel, et encore moins les insultes. Mais au coté de Die ça m'était egale, de toute façon Die leur faisaient bien trop peur pour que les remarques persistent !!

Seulement voila, ma vie était devenu trop calme et trop douce...Il a suffit d'une bagarre idiote, d'une branler de mon père qui avait découvert que j'étais gay, et avant même que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que soit l'infirmière du lycée avait prévenu l'assistance social, et j'étais conduit dans les plus bref délais dans une famille d'accueil...a Tokyo.

Loin de ma ville natale, de mes amis, de Die, de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu, pour me retrouver dans une famille que je connaissais pas, dans une ville trop grande pour moi, ou je ne me sentais pas a ma place.

J'ai fait des efforts bien sur, la femme de maison, madame Takake est une femme vraiment adorable, tout comme son mari et sa jeune fille, le fils ainé lui a toujours était très gentil avec moi, nous avons le même age.

A vrai dire tout ce passait bien avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Die vienne me voir un week end apres trois semaine de séparation. La tout a basculé, je n'ai pas très bien compris, je crois qu'en fait Taku, oui c'est son prénom, m'aime beaucoup et qu'il a du comprendre que j'aimais les garçons moi aussi, ça se sent se genre de chose, il ne faut pas chercher a comprendre.

Toujours est il que la semaine qui a suivit la venue de Die il m'a boudé pendant prés d'une semaine et apres...apres il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'a mon comportement il croyait que je l'aimais aussi. Je suis désolé qu'il ai pu croire que je l'aimais de cette façon, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, il m'a frappé. On peut dire qu'il a une bonne droite, je suis resté un peu sonné pendant un moment. Le temps pour lui de réfléchir a ce qu'il aller faire. Mais pour faire ce qu'il m'a fait il n'a pas du avoir a réfléchir bien longtemps, quand j'ai compris ce qui était entrain de m'arriver j'ai essayé de me débattre mis j'aurais rien fait ça serait revenu au même, la douleur en moins !!

Çà fait quatre jours maintenant, quatre jours que je ne suis pas vraiment sorti de ma chambre, que j'ai coupé mon portable quand j'ai vu que Die insistait par ce que je ne répondais pas. Se soir toute la famille et aller diner chez des amis, je n'avais pas envies d'y aller, je ne les connait pas, je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence, et puis surtout je voulais etre seul.

Tout est prés, je n'es plus qu'a aller m'allonger dans mon lit.

Il est 22h25, nous sommes le 6 avril, les cerisiers sont en fleure, et je vais me suicider.

A suivre

PAS TAPEEEEEEEER ce n'es que l'epilogue XDDD Il est court, c'ets normal mdr, et en ecrivant j'ai su comment aller se goupiller les chapitre !! mais je ne sais pas toujours pas du tout comment va se finir cette fic XDDD donc si vous avez des propositions n'hasitez pas surtout XDDD

sur ce oyasumiiiiiiii

Nana-chanInsomnique for ever (08/05/08 ; 00h15)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Titre**__ : Sayonara_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey (Je suis sur que vous êtes surprisent XD)_

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Toujours pas a moi T.T je faite mes 20 ans demain, peut etre qu'une ame genereuse va me les offrire...juste le nain ? non ? han uu_

_**Spoiler**__ : Nada p_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Me revoila, donc tout d'abord, oui j'ai vu que a la fin de mon prologue j'avais ecrit "epilogue" il faut que j'edite XD ou pas on verra XD Donc voila je suis motivée et surtout j'ai rien d'autre a faire donc je me lance dans le premier chapitre, j'ai toujours pas de fin en tête donc avis aux amatrices hein XDD._

_Nana-chan (09/05/08)_

**Sayonara**

par Nana-chan

_" Bonjours, je m'appelle Tooru Niimura, j'ai 19 ans et je vis dans la banlieue de Kyoto depuis que je suis née. J'ai grandit tout les autres enfant, c'est a l'école primaire que j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis, Die, Toshiya, Shinya et Kaoru. On ne se quitte jamais tout les cinq, je sais pas trop ce que je serais devenu sans eux, car oui ma vie n'est pas toute rose, je n'écrirais pas ceci sinon. _

_J'ai donc grandit comme tout les enfant de mon age, quand j'ai eu 10 ans mes parents on divorcé, dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal, mon père est du genre alcoolique et il adorait se défouler sur ma mère, au moins maintenant elle ne risque plus rien, et dans ses lettres elle me dit que son nouveau compagnon est un homme charmant, je suis heureux pour elle._

_De mon coté, je suis devenu le punching-ball de mon père, ma mère n'étant plus la. Il y a des jours ou c'est vraiment dur et d'autre ou ça va, mais tout les cas mes amis sont toujours la pour moi, même si jusqu'à présents j'ai réussi a leur cacher ce que mon pere m'affligeait._

_Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas emmenée avec elle ? La pauvre, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, et d'essayer encore de me convaincre dans chacune de ses lettres. Mais je ne voulais pas partir, je ne veux pas laisser mes amis, ils comptent trop pour moi._

_Mais bon, même avec eux a mes cotés, par fois c'est trop dure, alors je fais des conneries, enfin je faisais. J'ai commencé par me scarifier, ça me faisait du bien, puis un jour ça n'a plus suffit, alors j'ai commencé a prendre des cachets...pas très glorieux hein ?_

_Mais j'ai arrêté, Die s'en était aperçu, j'ai cru qu'il allait péter une crise ce jour la d'ailleurs. Mais il ne c'est pas énervés, il m'a juste demandé d'arrêter si je l'aimais...alors j'ai arrêté, c'était dure mais j'ai réussi. J'ai continué de me scarifié par contre, jusqu'à ce que ce que j'accorde a Die ce que je lui refusait depuis plusieurs mois...mon amour. _

_Oui, ça faisait deja 6 mois qu'il me supplié de sortir avec lui, 6 mois que je le repoussais. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est juste que je ne sentais pas prés a avoir quelqu'un, tout était trop compliqué dans ma tête mais aussi dans ma vie !!_

_Mais il y'a un peut plus d'un mois maintenant j'ai dis oui, sur un banc du lycée. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour, c'était merveilleux, je me suis sentie revivre, je me sentait tellement bien. Bien sur on c'est fait charrier au bahut apres ça !! "les tarlouzes" "les sales tapettes" j'en passe et des meilleurs. Avant d'être avec Die, je n'aurais jamais supporté que quelqu'un découvre que j'étais homosexuel, et encore moins les insultes. Mais au coté de Die ça m'était egale, de toute façon Die leur faisaient bien trop peur pour que les remarques persistent !!"_

**Oo°°oO**

Comme presque tout les matins, Kyo se leva en retard, avant sa mère prenait soin de le réveiller, mais depuis qu'elle était partie et qu'il vivait seul avec son père tout avait changé. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, se passa un coup de peigne inutile, fourra ses affaire dans son sac et descendit ses escalier quatre a quatre.

Son père était la, endormi sur le canapé une canette de bière a la main, au moins cette fois il ne c'était pas endormi par terre. Le petit blond ferma la porte de la maison et partie en courant vers le lycée. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait particulièrement l'école, c'était juste qu'une fois la bas il retrouvait ses amis de toujours et il s'éloignait de chez lui, de son père qui le battait.

il sourit en voyant Die au portail qui l'attendait comme tout les matin, Il lui cachait, mais il était heureux qu'il l'attende ainsi tout les jours. Même si il repoussait les avances de Die, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, il voulait seulement ne pas le mêler a sa vie de la sorte, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour son père. Jusqu'à présent il avait très bien réussi a cacher ses bleus et ses cicatrices, personne n'avait jamais rien vu et ne devait jamais rien voir.

- "Salut grande perche !!"

- "Salut le nain"

Die pouvait se venter d'être la seule personne a pouvoir la taquiner de la sorte sans risquer que le blond ne lui saute a la gorge. Ils eurent a peine le temps de dire bonjour au trois autre que deja la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

Même si il n'était pas très attentif en classe, Kyo était bon élève, ses mauvais résultats venant du fait qu'il avait souvent du mal a faire ses devoirs une fois chez lui, il les faisait souvent la nuit, en cachette, ou alors quand il allait chez un de ses amis prétextant de ne pas avoir bien compris une leçon. Il ne voulait pas que les autres saches, il jouait donc les cancres, les profs expliquant ses mauvais résultats et son absentéismes par ça.

Bon élève peut être, mais pas un grand amoureux de l'école pour autant, il était soulager d'entendre l'heure du repas sonner, un peut d'air frais ne lui ferais pas mal. Il sortit donc en compagnie de ses amis, allant directement s'affaler dans l'herbe contre un arbre. Les autres s'installèrent en cercle et commencèrent a sortir leur bento, bien sur Kyo n'en avait pas, il n'avait rien eu le temps de se préparer le matin et ce n'était pas son père qui aller cuisiner pour lui, il prétexta une fois de plus qu'il l'avait oublié chez lui en partant.

- "T'es vraiment tête en l'air Kyo, c'est a se demander comment tu fais pour pas être maigre comme un clou !!"

Kyo se contenta d'hausser les épaules, a vrai dire il n'était pas bien gros...il était même plus tôt maigre pour un garçon de son age et de sa taille. Mais ses vêtement trop grand cachaient très bien ses cotes saillantes et ses cuisses trop fine, ses amis n'y voyait que du feu ! pour eux il était toujours le petit Kyo mangeant avec appétit les petit plat préparer avec amour par une mère aimante.

Comme toujours Die le laissa piéter dans sa gamelle, il était vraiment adorable avec lui, le blond avait même des remord de le laisser espérer comme ça. Car il lui avait toujours laissé entendre qu'il pouvait avoir l'espoir d'être son petit ami un jour, peut être par ce que lui aussi en avait envie. Avoir quelqu'un comme Die a ses cotés serait une chose merveilleuse, quelqu'un d'attentionné, qui le chouchouterait, le câlinerait et l'aimerait et qu'il pourrait chouchouter, câliner et aimer en retour.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, rien n'était aussi simple, si il sortait avec Die tôt ou tard il découvrirait que son père était un ivrogne qui le battait a tout de bras quand sa lui chantait. Et ça il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que Die ou n'importe lequel de ses amis ne prennent pitié pour lui, jamais.

Ne pouvant être un adolescent normale il voulait au moins donner le change avec les gens qui l'entouraient, leur faire croire que sa vie avait tout de celle d'un adolescent normale de 19 ans.

Ce soir la Die avait souhaitait le raccompagner chez lui, malgres les protestation de Kyo, qui ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit l'état de sa maison, qu'il avait du mal a entretenir seul, et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe sur son père.

Heureusement pour lui Die ne demanda pas entrer, le raccompagnant juste sur son perron, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée.

- "Pourquoi t'as voulu me raccompagner ? t'avais peur que je me perde ?" dit il en riant

- "Non, j'avais juste envie de rester encore un peut avec toi"

- "Die..."

- "Je sais je sais, t'inquiet pas, j'ai dis que je ne t'ennuierais plus avec ça !"

- "...Die..."

- "Bon je te laisse ou je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par ce que je suis rentrer tard et que j'avais pas prévenu"

Die lui lâcha la main qu'il lui avait prise durant tout le trajet, mais avant de se retourner pour partir, il embrassa le blond sur le coin des lèvres, puis partie. Kyo sourit, portant la main la ou les lèvres de Die avait touché sa peau, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- "Voleur !!"

Pour toute réponse Die afficha un sourire radieux, pour disparaitre au coin d'un rue. Kyo resta quelque minute devant sa porte, profitant de maigre instant de bonheur que venait lui offrir Die. Il poussa la porte de chez en poussant un profond soupire, il devait revenir a la réalité. Mais en se disant ça il ne s'attendait certainement pas a un retour aussi brutal, puisqu'il prit la main de son père en pleine figure, ce qui le fit atterrir par terre apres avoir heurté le meuble de l'entrée dans le ventre.

Il n'eut même pas le de se relever que deja son père le martelait de coup de pied, Kyo se protégea instinctivement la tête priant juste pour que cela se termine le plus vite possible. Son père se lassa assez rapidement de ses coup de pied, il s'abaissât pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et commença a le gifler a lui donner des coup de point.

- "Papa arrête je t'en pris arrête !!"

Mais plus il suppliait et plus les coup étaient violent, il finit par perdre connaissance. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il faisait nuit, il était toujours dans l'entrée, par terre, il y avait du sang sur le sole, sans doute le sien, il tenta de se relever mais la tête lui tourna, il prit appuie sur le meuble, courbé en deux sous la douleur.

Il ramassa ses affaires restées la, puis gravit tant biens que mal les escalier qui menait a l'étage pour retrouver sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il s'avança vers son miroir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, il avait une arcade éclatée, son œil droit commençait deja a bleuir, il avait la lèvre en sang et deja gonflé, il du même retirer un de ses labret qui devenait trop serré.

Kyo marcha comme il put jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller se laver et soigner ses blessures, se demandant par quel mensonge il allait pouvoir expliquer l'état de son visage a ses amis. En sortant de la douche il mit son pyjama, puis prit une petite serviette de toilette avec lui avant de retrouver son lit. Il prit la petite lame qui restait sur sa table de nuit, s'appuya sur le fond de son lit et se mit a pleurer silencieusement. Puis il posa sa main sur la petite serviette et s'entailla le poignet laissant couler son sang en même temps que sa haine et sa douleur.

Il finit par s'endormir tant bien que mal, cherchant une position qui lui soit confortable durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

N'ayant pratiquement pas dormi il eut du mal a se tirer de son lit, il s'habilla, se coiffa, puis prit le chemin de l'école en trainant des pieds n'ayant pas trouver d'excuse plus originale qu'une chute dans les escaliers pour expliquer son état. Il n'avait même pas essayé de camoufler la chose, c'était inutile, son œil droit était tellement gonflé qu'il arrivé a peine a l'ouvrir, c'était impossible de camoufler ça.

Comme toujours Die l'attendait au portail, impossible d'y échapper, Kyo s'avança vers lui fixant le sol, mais ça ne servait pas a grand chose.

- " Merde Kyo mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ??"

- " Je me suis vautré dans les escalier...et je te défens de te foutre de ma gueule !!"

Die n'ajouta rien se contentant de le saisir par le poignet et de le conduire dans un endroit de la cour a l'écart.

- "Avec qui tu t'es battus ?"

- "Personne !! je te dis que je suis tombé t'es sourd ou quoi ?"

- "Me prend pas pour un con on a pas un coquart pareille en tombant dans les escaliers !!"

- "Bah si la preuve !! maintenant lâche moi !!" Kyo tortilla un peut son poignet mais tout ce qu'il gagna fut que Die resserra son point lui arrachant un petit cris de douleur. Die ouvrit des yeux rond et s'empressa de relever la manche de son ami, révélant ses cicatrices toute fraiche et encore douloureuse.

- "Kyo pourquoi ? tu m'avais promis d'arrêter !!"

- "Par...par ce que ça...ça me fait du bien" Les larmes vinrent faire briller les yeux chocolat du blond, c'était trop il n'en pouvait plus, les larmes commencèrent a couler silencieusement sur ses joues meurtries. Die le prit par la main et le conduisit sur un banc.

- "Pourquoi ? Kyo dit moi, comment tu t'es fais ça ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire" Kyo fondit en larme avant d'aller se blottir dans ses bras, se laissant câliner les cheveux sans rien dire. " Kyo est ce que...est ce que c'est ton...père qui te fais ça ?" Le blond ne dit rien, mais ses larmes redoublèrent et Die compris qu'il avait vu juste, il n'ajouta rien et commença a bercer Kyo pour le calmer. Puis se dernier se redressa, essuyant son visage.

- "Pardon..."

- "Laisse moi être prêt de toi Kyo, laisse moi t'aimer..." Il plongea dans son regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, puis finalement il vint capturer ses lèvres comme il put, avant de se laisser retomber dans ses les bras de son chéri.

- "Ne me laisse pas je t'en pris"

- "Jamais"

Les jours passèrent mais ne se ressemblèrent pas, tout semblait moins lourde et difficile a vivre pour Kyo, depuis qu'il partageait sa solitude intérieur avec Die, depuis qu'ils s'aimaient enfin. Ils n'avaient pas cherché a se cacher, sauf devant le père du blond bien sur.

Les réaction au lycée avait toutes étaient plus diverses et variées les unes que les autres. Certains joué les indifférents, d'autre les voyeur curieux, cela en amusait certain de voir deux hommes se tenir la main pour venir en cours, d'autre s'amusait a trouver des insultes toute plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Mais Die et Kyo s'en fichait completement, ce qui comptait pour eux c'était d'entre ensemble.

Bien sur ils avaient longuement parlé du père du blond, cherchant une solution, qui n'existait pas, pour empêcher que son père ne le batte encore. Die l'invitait souvent a dormir chez lui, non seulement ça leur permettaient de passer du temps ensemble mais en plus ça éloignait Kyo de chez lui.

La fin des cours venait de sonner, Die attendit Kyo a la porte, puis ils quittèrent l'établissement main dans la main.

- "Tu rentres avec moi, tu dors a la maison comme ça ce soir ?"

- "J'ai pas prit mes affaires Die et j'ai pas prévenu mon père"

- "Je te prêterais des fringues, demain c'est samedi y'a pas court, on pourrait passer le week end ensemble comme ça !! et ton père on s'en fou !! aller viens s'il te plait" Kyo ne pouvait pas résister a ses yeux de chiens battus et puis il en avait très envies

- "C'est d'accord"

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et prirent donc la direction de la maison de Die. Ils passèrent une soirée plus tôt tranquille a faire leur devoir pour le lundi, pour être libre de leur week end, apres quoi ils avaient regardé la télé et étaient monter se coucher, s'endormant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le samedi matin Kaoru leur avait téléphonée pour passer le journée tout les cinq. Le problème des moments ou l'on se sent merveilleusement bien et ou l'on est entouré des gens que l'ont aime, c'était qu'ils passaient beaucoup trop vite, ils n'eurent même pas me temps de réaliser que deja le week end était terminé, a leur réveille il devraient aller en cour et tout recommencerait pour une semaine encore.

La journée fut commune a toute les autres, a 18 heures la sonnerie retentit et comme toujours Die raccompagna Kyo chez lui, se disant au revoir pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain matin devant la grille du lycée.

Kyo poussa la porte de chez lui, et une fois de plus son père l'accueillit avec un poing dans la figure qui l'envoya directement au sol tellement il était violent.

- " Je peux savoir ou tu étais !! ??"

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre il commença a le battre a coup de pieds.

**Oo°°oO**

A suivre...

Haaaan fini enfin XDDD désolée j'ai était longue a le taper mais j'ai eu plein de chose a faire XDD j'ai donc fêté mes 20 ans (de conneries XD) et ma famille m'a offert un voyage au japon 333 je vais donc passer les vacances de fin d'année la bas avec ma meilleure amie 333 au programme concert de Versailles, shopping, host boy, boite de nuit, j'en passe et des meilleurs !! En suite j'ai repris le boulot, donc forcement j'ai moins de temps libre pour écrire XDD

sinon au sujet de ce chapitre, hmm je l'aime bien même si je le trouve trop court enfin bon tant pis XD je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour ma fin XDDD donc n'hésitez pas a me faire des suggestions mdr bon voila je crois que j'ai fais le tour de toute les conneries inutile que j'avais a raconter, j'essayerais de vous livrer le chapitre deux plus vite que celui-ci

Et surtout laissez des commentaires que je sache si vous aimez 3

thanks

Nana-chanMal-aux-pieds-powa -o- (23h16;21/05/08)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Titre**__ : Sayonara_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey, je vais pas changer en cour de route XD_

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Toujours pas a moi uu_

_**Spoiler**__ : Niette o_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : J'ai trouvé ma fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin XDDDD Et sinon, bah je sais sais aps ce que j'ai en se moment j'arrete pas de faire des rpg par msn Oo ça me detend pares mon travail XDD et puis ça m'inspire pour mes fics aussi XDD bon sur ce c'est pas que mais j'ai un chapitre de fic a ecrire moi XDD_

_Nana-chan (28/05/08)_

**Sayonara**

par Nana-chan

_"Seulement voila, ma vie était devenu trop calme et trop douce...Il a suffit d'une bagarre idiote, d'une branler de mon père qui avait découvert que j'étais gay, et avant même que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que soit l'infirmière du lycée avait prévenu l'assistance social, et j'étais conduit dans les plus bref délais dans une famille d'accueil...a Tokyo._

_Loin de ma ville natale, de mes amis, de Die, de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu, pour me retrouver dans une famille que je connaissais pas, dans une ville trop grande pour moi, ou je ne me sentais pas a ma place."_

**Oo°°oO**

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et prirent donc la direction de la maison de Die. Ils passèrent une soirée plus tôt tranquille a faire leur devoir pour le lundi, pour être libre de leur week end, apres quoi ils avaient regardé la télé et étaient monter se coucher, s'endormant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le samedi matin Kaoru leur avait téléphonée pour passer le journée tout les cinq. Le problème des moments ou l'on se sent merveilleusement bien et ou l'on est entouré des gens que l'ont aime, c'était qu'ils passaient beaucoup trop vite, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser que deja le week end était terminé, a leur réveille il devraient aller en cour et tout recommencerait pour une semaine encore.

La journée fut commune a toute les autres, a 18 heures la sonnerie retentit et comme toujours Die raccompagna Kyo chez lui, se disant au revoir pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain matin devant la grille du lycée.

Kyo poussa la porte de chez lui, et une fois de plus son père l'accueillit avec un poing dans la figure qui l'envoya directement au sol tellement il était violent.

- " Je peux savoir ou tu étais !! ??"

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre il commença a le battre a coup de pieds

**Oo°°oO**

Kyo était recroquevillé par terre, essayant de protéger sa tête ses coups de pieds de son père, il commença a pleurer, de peur, de colère, de honte, que penserais Die si il voyait ça, si il le voyait comme ça. Il le protégerais surement de toute ses forces. Cette pensée le fit sourire malgres ses larmes et la douleur, il en avait marre, marre de se retrouver ainsi presque tout les soirs, marre de se faire battre pour un rien, marre de devoir subir les humeur d'un père qu'il n'aimait pas. Toute la haine et la colère qu'il avait pour lui montèrent et vinrent chauffer ses tempes, si bien qu'il reteint le pied de son père, et parvint a se révéler, se tenant les cotes, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres, il faisait front a son père pour la première fois de sa vie.

- "tu veux vraiment savoir ou j'étais ? ou c'est juste un prétexte pour frapper encore ?" Il se prit une gifle de plus, mais parvint a rester sur ses jambes "Si tu veux savoir ou j'étais je vais te le dire !! j'ai passé le week end chez mon petit copain !! t'as entendu papa, ton fils est une tapette"

Cette fois le coup l'envoya par terre, et les suivant ne l'aidèrent pas a se relever, il finit par perdre connaissance. Il ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin, tout son corps lui faisait mal, et il lui fallut quelque seconde pour se souvenir ou il était et ce qu'il c'était passé. Doucement, il réussi a atteindre l'étage, il passa par la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang qui était sur la tache violette qui lui servait de visage, changea de chemise, redescendit au rez de chausser, prit son sac et partit retrouver Die, qui l'attendait au même endroit que d'habitude.

Kyo n'alla pas jusqu'au portail et fit signe a Die de venir le rejoindre dans un coin un peut a l'écart, celui-ci prit peur en voyant le blond, et vint le serrer dans ses bras, arrachant un gemissement de douleur au plus petit.

- "Pardon !! Mon dieu Kyo...est ce que ça va ?"

Kyo se contenta de faire 'oui' de la tête, il avait peur de fondre en larme si il ouvrait la bouche.

- "Tu...tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?"

- "Iie...j'ai...j'ai besoin de m'occuper la tête"

- "D'accord...aller vient"

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main, et ils partirent en direction du lycée.

- "Bah alors Kyo, t'as pas voulu te faire enfiler et cherichou t'as tabassé ?"

Die n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deja Kyo était entrain de se battre avec leur 'camarade' de classe, le roux voulu les séparer, mais on l'en empêcha, trouvant sa 'amusant' a regarder. Seulement Kyo était deja a moiter out et il ne tarda pas a perdre connaissance. Son adversaire paniquant, il s'enfuit, appelant ses 'amis' a lâcher Die et a le suivre. Le roux se précipita sur Kyo a moitie dans les vapes, le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et le conduisit a l'infirmerie.

Kyo resta dans le coltard un bon moment, Die était resté son chevet avec l'autorisation de l'infirmière. Celle-ci revint quand Kyo fut réveillé, elle demanda au roux de sortir pendant qu'elle examinait le blond.

- "Tu veux bien retirer ta chemise s'il te plait ?"

Kyo hésita mais s'exécuta, la jeune femme pâlit en voyant son torse et son dos.

- "Comment...comment t'es tu fais tout ça ?"

- "Je me suis battus"

- "Je ne parle pas de ça, tu as des bleus plus anciens que ça !"

-" Je...je suis plus tôt maladroit, je tombe souvent dans les escaliers, c'est rien de grave"

- "Il faudrait que tu faces des radios pour savoir ça !! surtout si tu...tombes souvent"

Kyo acquiesçât, reboutonnant sa chemise.

- "Est ce que je peux partir ?"

- "Tout vas bien chez toi ?"

- "Oui"

- "...tu peux partir"

- "Merci"

Il s'inclina avec politesse et sortie de l'infirmerie pour retrouver Die qui l'attendait dans le couloir un peut inquiet. Celui-ci aurait souhaitait que Kyo aille se reposer, mais le blond refusa, il voulait aller en cour, ou du moins faire acte de présence. Il passa donc la journée au coté de Die, se rassurant de sa présence. Le soir venu, Kyo souhaita aller chercher le peux d'affaires auquel il tenait chez lui, il affronterait son père pour la dernière fois, ne content plus remettre les pieds sous le même toit que lui. Sur leur route deux voitures de police les croisèrent, il n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elles étaient arrêtée devant chez le blond qui resserra sa main dans celle de Die. Il y avait une autre voiture devant chez lui, une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas, une jeune femme brune plus tôt jolie s'approcha de lui un sourire bien veillant accroché au visage.

- "Tu es Kyo n'est ce pas ?"

âpres avoir interrogé Die du regard il répondit de façon affirmative.

- "Je suis Yumi je..."

- "...Ou est mon père ?"

- "hm, c'est normale que tu poses des questions, il est la, dans la voiture de police, il va aller...dessouler au poste, de façon a pouvoir répondre a nos question de façon plus cohérente."

- "Qui êtes vous ? qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

- "Je suis Yumi Naehara, je suis assistante social Kyo, c'est mademoiselle Fujimi, l'infirmière de ton lycée qui nous a contacté ce matin ((1)). Kyo, je voudrais que tu ailles faire ton sac."

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Mademoiselle Fujimi pense, que ton père te maltraite et nous allons donc enquêter, mais tu ne peux pas rester chez ton père pendant se temps tu comprend"

- " Il peut venir chez moi, ça pauserait pas de problèmes a mes parents !"

- "C'est très gentil a vous jeune homme mais la procédure nous oblige a placer les enfant mineur chez un parents ou dans des foyer d'accueil recruter par nos organismes et comme la mère de Kyo réside a l'étranger tu iras dans une famille"

- "Je ne veux pas moi, je veux rester ici, je veux aller chez Die"

Il s'approcha de Kyo, posant une main qui se voulait bien veillant sur son épaule, son horrible sourire faux et commerciale inlassablement dessiné sur son visage faussement compatissent.

- "Je comprend que tu sois perdu et que tu es peur mais ne t'en fait pas tout vas très bien ce passer tu verras, tu vas aller faire tes valise et nous allons te conduire dans ta famille d'accueil !"

- "ou ?" Kyo restait froid, solidement accroché au bras de Die, il n'avait pas confiance en cette femme.

- "A Tokyo mon grand, tu vas voir c'est une très jolie ville"

Kyo n'en revenait pas, ils voulaient l'envoyer a Tokyo . cette ville immense qu'il ne connaissait pas et ou il ne connaissait personne ? Loin de ses amis ? loin de Die ?

- "Jamais !!"

Il n'ajouta rien et partit en courant, Die derriere lui, sa main toujours solidement serrée dans la sienne, il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, ce fut par ce que ça poitrine le brulait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus a respirer, Die vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant de toute ses forces contre lui, cherchant lui aussi sa respiration.

Kyo releva la tête et vint embrasser Die comme jamais, agrippant son t-shirt dans son dos, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à plus d'air, avant de venir se resserrer dans ses bras. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.

Quand ils eurent retrouvé un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normale, Die lui prit la main et il firent quelque pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire et ou aller sans qu'on ne les retrouvent. Les heures semblèrent défiler a l'allure des minutes, le nuit tombait deja. Ils entrèrent donc dans le premier hôtel qu'il trouvèrent et prirent une chambre, au moins il serraient tranquille, sachant pertinemment l'un comme l'autre, qu'au matin, il devraient retourner chez le blond et que celui-ci partirait pour Tokyo, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Ils se couchèrent sans un mots, se blottissant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- " Die ?"

L'interpelle sursauta, cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils étaient couché et il croyait Kyo endormit.

- "Oui ?"

Kyo se blottit plus contre lui, heureux que son compagnon ne dorme pas non plus.

- "Dis tu...tu l'as deja fait ?"

- "Fait quoi ?"

- "Bah tu sais..."

- "Ah...heu...oui une fois et avec une fille, pourquoi ?"

- "...pour savoir"

Die le serra plus fort contre lui, câlinant son dos avec amour. Kyo se décolla un peut de lui et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

- "Je t'aime Die"

- " Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange"

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Kyo passa maladroitement sa main tremblante sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, cherchant le contact avec sa peau douce, collant son bassin au sien, répondant envieusement au baiser, qu'il ne rompit qu'a bout de souffle, caressant toujours Die, le regardant dans les yeux.

-" j'ai envie Die...je veux...je veux le faire avec toi"

Pour toute réponse Die vint reprendre ses lèvres entres les siennes, le collant contre lui, caressant son bassin du sien. Kyo lui retira son t-shirt sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre avec son partenaire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, sur lui, en lui.

Die le fit rouler sous lui, embrassant son cou avec tendresse, laissant ses mains découvrir le corps du blond par dessus son t-shirt dans un premier temps puis sous, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau de pèche, descendant sur ses fesses pour continuer sa courses sur sa cuisse fine.

Kyo fut parcourut d'un incroyable frisson, penchant sa tête en arrière, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du roux, se cambrant sous ses caresses, puis partie a la découverte de son dos musclé et de son torse imberbe qu'il caressa avec tendresse et amour, embrassant son épaule. Die fit remonter son t-shirt pour finalement le lui retirer, embrassant son torse, venant jouer avec un de ses boutons de chaire durcit par le plaisir, le prenant tendrement entre ses dents.

- "hmm Die"

- "Tu dis si tu veux que j'arrête hein"

- "D'accord mais...continu"

Die sourit et continua son doux traitement sur le corps tremblant d'excitation de Kyo. Doucement il fit glisser son boxer sur ses petites jambes. Kyo rougit, serran les cuisses pour se cacher un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait completement nu devant Die, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il se retrouvait completement nu devant quelqu'un tout court.

Die sourit pour le rassurer, l'embrassant tendrement, Kyo se détendit dans les baiser, se frottant au corps au dessus du sien, réclamant deja plus. D'une main toujours aussi mal assurée, le blond vint caresser les fesses de son aimé, la laissant glisser en tremblant vers son entre jambe, arrachant un petit gemissement de plaisir a son partenaire. Avec précaution il lui retira a son tour son sous vêtement, il voulait sentir son corps nu contre le sien.

Quand ce fut fait ils restèrent un instant comme ça, l'un dans ses bras de l'autre se câlinant tendrement.

- "Je t'aime tellement Die"

- " Je te quitterais jamais"

Kyo lui sourit et vint prendre fougueusement possession des lèvres de son amant, l'invitant a se mettre entre ses cuisses d'ivoires. Die prit lentement place, répondant avec amour au baiser, caressant avidement le corps brulant du petit blond, qui se tortillait de plaisir.

Doucement le roux fit descendre ses lèvres le long du torse de son amant; en embrassant chaque parcelle, traçant un sillon de baiser jusqu'à son nombril dans lequel il plongea sa langue avec gourmandise. Kyo quand a lui avait agrippé les draps les serrant dans ses mains deja rendu moite. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et se rabattait a une vitesse deja folle, tant dis que Die continuait de descendre, arrivant sur son sexe sur lequel il souffla, lui arrachant un gemissement.

Il l'embrassa doucement, laissant Kyo s'habituer a toute ces nouvelle sensation, puis le pris en bouche, exerçant dessus de langoureux mouvement de va et vient.

- "Han Die"

Apres quelques minutes Die stoppa sa fellation ne voulant pas que Kyo se libère trop vite, il remonta embrasser son cou, laissant une de ses main effleurer son anneau de chair. Puis avec une infini douceur il le pénétra d'un doigt, cherchant a le préparer au mieux a le recevoir.

Le blond se crispa un peu, plus par surprise que pas douleur, puisqu'il bougea de lui même son bassin demandant toujours plus. Die attendit un peu, puis avec précaution il en introduisit un second, cette fois Kyo se crispa un peu de douleur, le roux attendit donc avant de faire quoi que soit.

Mais le plus jeune avait confiance et se entendait facilement. Die le prépara au mieux, l'embrassant sans relâche, puis lentement il retira ses doigts, et fit glisser ses mains l'une apres l'autre sur ses cuisses pour lui faire relever les jambes.

Il se pencha a son oreille, embrassant d'abord son front puis sa joue

- "J'y vais d'accord ?"

- "Ou...oui"

Die l'embrassa puis le pénétra avec douceur, rentrant en lui progressivement pour qu'il s'habitue a sa présence. Le blond se crispa sur ses omoplates dans un petit gemissement de douleur.

- "Ca va ?"

- "A...attend un peut s'il te plait"

- "Je bouge pas"

Il l'embrassa tendrement et posa son front sur son épaule, attendant que sa passe. Kyo se mit a bouger de lui même, toujours solidement cramponné au dos de son amant, qui entama de doux mouvement de va et vient qu'il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à trouver une cadence qui leur conviennent a tout les deux.

Ils gémissaient timidement n'osant pas trop se lâcher, toujours un peu gêné. Apres quelques minute, Kyo se libéra en gémissant le prénom de son compagnon, entre les doigts de celui-ci qui était venu le masturber. Die le suivit quelque seconde apres, avant de se laisser retomber en douceur sur le torse de Kyo, cherchant sa respiration.

Le blond l'encercla de ses bras, déposant quelque baiser sur son front. Die se retira et vint s'allonger a coté de son compagnon qui se blottit dans ses bras, dans lesquels il s'endormir paisiblement.

A vrai dire ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormi beaucoup ne voulant pas que le temps qu'il leur restait a être tout les deux leur file entre les doigts.

Quand la montre de Die afficha 9 heures du matin, ils se firent une raison et se levèrent, rassemblant leurs affaires pour se rhabiller dans un silence pesant. Au moment de quitter la chambre Kyo ne parvint pas a retenir ses larmes et se mit a pleurer en silence, le roux le prit dans ses bras et le berça quelques instant avant de l'embrasser et de lui prendre la main pour le conduire dehors.

Ils approchèrent de chez le blond main dans les main leur doigts étroitement entre lassé, celui ci avait le cœur qui battait a une vitesse folle. Une fois sur son palier Die sonna par réflexe et ce fut la jeune femme de l'assistance social qui vint ouvrir

- "Ils sont la !"

Les parents de Die se précipitèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte partagé entre lui donner une gifle et le serrer dans leur bras, mais ils ne firent rien de tout ça les laissant rentrer dans la petite maison.

- "L'avion part dans une heure Kyo, tu as trente minutes pour préparer tes affaires."

Kyo ne dit rien et monta a l'étage avec Die, préparant un sac dans lequel il rassembla toute ses affaire, il n'en avait pas beaucoup auxquels il tenait. Ils rejoignirent donc tout ceux qui les attendaient a l'extérieur quelqu'un vint prendre son sac pour le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture, la jeune femme l'invita a prendre place a l'arrière.

ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se blottit dans les bras de Die. Les parents de ce dernier les regardaient d'un drôle d'air mais a cet instant le roux s'en fichait completement, il embrassa son amant avec amour.

- "Je viendrais te voir je te le promets"

Kyo fit oui de la tête incapable de parler sans fondre en larme, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis grimpa a l'arrière de la voiture en pleure.

Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps que prit le voyage, il était tellement amorphe et épuisé, qu'il se trouvait deja devant une petite maison un peu a l'écart de Tokyo de toute évidence., il sortit de la voiture et prit son sac de voyage dans le coffre.

Devant le portails tout une famille l'attendait sourire au lèvre.

- "Kyo voici ta nouvelle famille"

A suivre...

Une fois plus je suis désolée du retard XDDD mais j'ai un taf de merde et du coup bah je peux pas écrire quand je veux et je suis fatiguée uu mais bon j'arrive tout de même a boucler mes chapitre c'ets le principale XDD j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours !! je vais essayer de vous livrer le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible

Nanette alors, il te plait mon lemon ? XD

Merci a toute de me lire w

Nana-chan -pas envie d'aller bosser- (13h03 ; 17/06/08)

((1)) Je sais que dans la réalité les assistances social mette bien plus de temps a reagire a un appel mais bon je voyais pas l'interret de faire trainer la chose XD voila mdr


	4. Chapter 3

_**Titre**__ : Sayonara_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey, je vais pas changer en cour de route XD_

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je kidnapperais au moins le nain au japon è-é°_

_**Spoiler**__ : heu..._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Oui j'ai mis mon temps a commencer ce chapitre, amis bon je manque de temps pour ecrire justement et le morle n'est pas au beau fixe ce qui n'aide pas XD De plus comme ce chapitre sera tres certainement le dernier, je ne veux pas le bacler donc voila enjoy_

_Nana-chan (03/07/08)_

**Sayonara**

par Nana-chan

_"J'ai fait des efforts bien sur, la femme de maison, madame Takake est une femme vraiment adorable, tout comme son mari et sa jeune fille, le fils ainé lui a toujours était très gentil avec moi, nous avons le même age._

_A vrai dire tout ce passait bien avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Die vienne me voir un week end apres trois semaine de séparation. La tout a basculé, je n'ai pas très bien compris, je crois qu'en fait Taku, oui c'est son prénom, m'aime beaucoup et qu'il a du comprendre que j'aimais les garçons moi aussi, ça se sent se genre de chose, il ne faut pas chercher a comprendre._

_Toujours est il que la semaine qui a suivit la venue de Die il m'a boudé pendant prés d'une semaine et apres...apres il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'a mon comportement il croyait que je l'aimais aussi. Je suis désolé qu'il ai pu croire que je l'aimais de cette façon, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, il m'a frappé. On peut dire qu'il a une bonne droite, je suis resté un peu sonné pendant un moment. Le temps pour lui de réfléchir a ce qu'il aller faire. Mais pour faire ce qu'il m'a fait il n'a pas du avoir a réfléchir bien longtemps, quand j'ai compris ce qui était entrain de m'arriver j'ai essayé de me débattre mis j'aurais rien fait ça serait revenu au même, la douleur en moins !!_

_Çà fait quatre jours maintenant, quatre jours que je ne suis pas vraiment sorti de ma chambre, que j'ai coupé mon portable quand j'ai vu que Die insistait par ce que je ne répondais pas. Se soir toute la famille est aller diner chez des amis, je n'avais pas envies d'y aller, je ne les connait pas, je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence, et puis surtout je voulais etre seul."_

**Oo°°oO**

Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps que prit le voyage, il était tellement amorphe et épuisé, qu'il se trouvait deja devant une petite maison un peu a l'écart de Tokyo de toute évidence., il sortit de la voiture et prit son sac de voyage dans le coffre.

Devant le portails tout une famille l'attendait sourire au lèvre.

- "Kyo voici ta nouvelle famille"

**Oo°°oO**

Ils l'attendaient tous sourire au lèvres, ils semblaient vraiment content de l'accueillir ici, dans un sens ils avaient du en voir défiler dans cette maison, dans pauv' gosse comme lui, completement paumé dont personne ne voulait...mais lui quelqu'un le voulait...En pensant a Die il se mit a pleurer et la mère de famille vint instinctivement le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurant par des mots doux qu'il n'assimilait pas, son esprit était trop embrouillé pour ça.

La petite femme remercia celle de l'assistance et le conduisit dans la maison, ne cherchant pas a le bousculer le moins du monde, le guidant jusqu'à une chambre qui serait la sienne et celle du fils ainé.

Kyo s'assit sur ce qui allait être son lit, il entendit vaguement la mère de famille lui dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en attendant que le diner soit prés, mais il se contenta de rester assis a fixer le sole, il ne sentit même pas le matelas s'enfoncer a coté de lui.

- "Tu t'appelle Kyo c'est ça ?"

Le blond sursauta, tournant son visage vers celui de son interlocuteur qui lui souriait.

- "heu...je...oui...et toi ?"

Il avait la voix un peu enrouée

- "Moi c'est Taku"

Kyo fit oui de la tête puis un ange passa jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brun reprenne la parole

- "On le même age tu sais !!"

- "ha oui... c'est chouette"

Il lui fit un timide sourire pas très a l'aise

- "tu joues de la guitare ?"

Taku désigna du regard la guitare que Kyo avait emmené avec lui. A vrai dire ce n'étais pas la sienne mais une veille guitare sur laquelle Die c'était fait la main quand il avait commencé a en jouer, il la lui avait donné pour qu'il commence a apprendre lui aussi. Kyo reteint ses larmes a grande peine et tenta un gentil sourire vers le jeune qui faisait tout son possible pour établir un contact avec lui.

- "Hmm je commence juste, je suis pas tres doué"

- "Tu prends des cours ?"

Le brun était content d'avoir enfin réussi a capter son attention

- "heu... pas vraiment, un... un ami m'apprenait, c'est sa guitare a vrai dire..."

- "Bah je pourrais continuer a t'apprendre un peu si tu veux "

- "Tu sais jouer (1)"

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas se leva et sortit sa propre guitare de son étui, s'installa et commença a jouer, Kyo en fut bluffer, le jeune jouait merveilleusement bien. Quand il eu finit son morceau, ils échangèrent un sourire, un vrai. Kyo se sentait un peut mieux. Son nouvel ami lui indiqua ou il pouvait ranger ses affaires et l'aida même a déballer son sac, apres quoi il lui fit faire le tour de la maison, jusqu'à ce que la mère de famille les appel pour le souper.

Kyo se sentait encore mal a l'aise surtout face a la complicité qui unissait cette famille aux allures modèles. Quand il eu terminé et complimenté la mère de famille sur son merveilleux repas, il demanda a sortir de table, il avait tout de même besoin de tranquillité, il voulais trouvait ses repaires dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il monta donc dans sa chambre, et pris son téléphone, il avait besoin d'entendre une vois familière, il composa donc le numéro de Die de mémoire. Le roux décrocha a toute vitesse en voyant s'afficher le numéro de son aimé.

- "Kyo comment vas tu ?"

- "Heu je... Die...tu me manques..."

- "Moi aussi mon ange...ils sont bien ces gens ?"

- "Ou...oui, ils sont gentils, le fils ainé a notre age, il a était tres gentil"

- "..."

- "Die... je t'aime"

- "Mon aussi mon cœur"

- "Et toi, comment ça c'est passé apres ... avec tes parents"

- "Ho heu ça va je suis punis, pas par ce qu'on ai ensemble, ça mes parents l'ont d'ailleurs étrangement bien pris, ils m'ont punis pour notre petite fugue nocturne... alors je viendrais te voir que dans trois semaine, j'ai même deja acheté mes billets d'avions"

- "Dans trois semaine ? j'ai hâte alors, tu me manques tellement, ça fait a peine quelques heure et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années"

- "Ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer vite..."

- "Tu vas dormir ou quand tu viendras ?"

- "Chez une de mes tantes, elle m'hébergeras pour le week end"

- "Tu resteras seulement le week end ?"

- "Oui, mes parents ne veulent pas que je sèche les cours..."

- "C'est pas grave, tout ce que je veux c'est te voir et te sentir pres de moi"

- "Moi aussi koi... je dois te laisser, je veux pas que mes parents rallonge ma punition si ils voient que je suis au téléphone et toujours pas couché"

- "hm d'accord, bonne nuit, je t'aime"

- "Dors bien, je t'aime aussi"

Kyo raccrocha, la mine triste, posa son cellulaire sur sa table de chevet, enfila son pyjama et se coucha. Taku ne tarda pas a le rejoindre, s'approchant du lit du blond, le regardant dormir en souriant, le trouvant plus tôt...attirant.

Il examina la photo que celui ci avait posé sous son téléphone elle le représentait lui, dans un uniforme qui devait être celui de son ancien lycée, il était étroitement serré dans les bras d'un jeune homme a la crinière rouge feu, trois autre garçon avec eux, tous souriant, semblant si heureux.

Finalement les trois semaine passèrent a une vitesse folle, a vrai dire, mise a part l'absence de Die et de ces trois autres amis a ses cotés, Kyo se sentait bien, apaisé même.

Il attendait Die a l'aéroport avec impatience, quand il arriva enfin, il couru vers lui, se blottissant dans ses bras comme jamais, s'agrippant a son dos, retrouvant sa chaleur et son odeur, la force de ses bras sur ses épaules

- "Die..."

- "Mon ange"

Il releva la tête les yeux plein de larme et se mis sur la pointe de pieds pour venir cueillir ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué. ils s'étreignirent un long moment profitant de leur amour enfin retrouvé. Ils passèrent déposer les affaires de Die chez sa tante, puis ils passèrent la journée a flâner dans Tokyo discutant de tout et de rien comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille.

- "Ma tante t'as invité a diner se soir, quand je lui ai dit que je venait voir... un ami, elle a tenu a te rencontrer"

- "Je suis content, on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble comme ça, ton avion part a quel heure demain ?"

- "20 heures y'avait pas plus tard..."

- "C'est deja bien..."

il lui sourit et lui prit la main, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Au soir ils se rendirent chez la veille tante de Die, ils passèrent une excellente soirée, Kyo se sentait tellement bien. Mais les heures passèrent et il était temps pour Kyo de rentrer, ne pouvant pas se permettre de rater le dernier métro, Die tenu a le raccompagner jusqu'à "chez lui"

- "On se voit demain hein"

- "évidement...ma... ma tante ne seras pas chez elle de la journée, on...on pourra être tranquille si tu en a envie"

Il lui sourit tendrement

- "Oui, j'en ai envie."

le blond lui rendit son sourire caressant sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour du monde. Ils se quittèrent donc sur la palier de la petit maison, se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain.

Kyo rentra a pas de loup il était tard, mais il ne pu retenir une exclamation en tombant nez a nez avec Taku dans l'entrée.

- "Ho tu... tu es réveillés"

- "Oui, tout le monde dors, mais je voulais attendre que sois rentré pour me coucher"

- "C'est gentil"

- "Kyo je..."

- "Oui ?"

Taku n'ajouta rien et sans que Kyo ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, les lèvres du brun c'étaient deja écrasées sur les siennes. Un peu malgres lui, le blond répondit au baiser, mais il reprit vite pied repoussant gentillement Taku

- "Non ! Gomen je... je peux pas"

- "Alors... j'avais raison...tu es comme moi, tu aimes... tu aimes les garçons et se garçon au cheveux rouge, ce Die, c'est ton petit ami pas vrai ?"

Il ne laissa rien le temps de répondre a Kyo, montant en courant dans "leur" chambre, se couchant a toute hâte.

Quand Kyo le rejoignit il "dormait" deja, le blond se pencha sur lui, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- "Gomen"

Puis il alla se coucher a son tour. A vrai dire il ne dormit pas beaucoup bien trop excité a l'idée de revoir Die dans seulement quelques heures et aussi préoccupée par Taku. Il réussit tout de même a fermer l'œil quelques heures.

Quand son réveille sonna il ne s'était jamais aussi vite levé et habillé de sa vie, il salua gentillement ses hôtes et couru presque jusqu'au métro, rejoignant Die chez sa tante. Celui ci alla même l'attendre a la sortie du métro, l'accueillant a bras ouverts.

Ils passèrent le majeur partie de la journée chez la tante du roux (2). Ils sortirent tout de même un peu, profitant d'un magnifique couché de soleil sur la baie avant de se rendre, le cœur serré a l'aéroport.

- "Tu reviens quand ?"

- "Je sais pas mon ange... ça dépend plus de es parents que de moi tu sais..."

- "Oui je sais..."

Die le prit dans ses bras le câlinant avec tout l'amour et la tendresse du monde.

- "Je reviendrais le plus vite possible je te promet koi."

- "Hmm"

- "Et puis si t'as un problème tu me téléphone hein même si je suis loin physiquement ça change rien mon cœur, je suis toujours la pour toi"

- "Oui"

Une voix robotique appela les passagers dont faisait partie a Die a rejoindre leur poste d'embarquement, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et le roux laissa son compagnon a contre cœur dans l'immense hall.

Le blond ne rentra pas directement, voulant rester un peu seul se sentant déprimé apres le départ de son amant. Il rentra donc un peu avant le souper, sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas, préférant retrouver son lit, et s'endormir au plus vite.

Kyo se sentait seul depuis le départ de son aimé, surtout que depuis le départ de celui ci, Taku semblait le bouder, l'évitant comme la peste. Le petit blond téléphonait tout les soir a son ailé se sentant terriblement seul, Die lui conseilla d'aller parler a Taku, lui disant que c'était le mieux a faire pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas et pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le blond ce décida donc a surmonter sa timidité et alla voir Taku dans leur chambre profitant de l'absence des parents et de la petite sœur pour discuter calmement avec lui.

- " Taku? je peux te parler une minutes ?"

Le brun haussât les épaule, Kyo alla s'assoir pres de lui sur son lit.

- "Je...pourquoi tu me fuis ? qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Taku ?"

Une fois de plus l'interpellé ne répondit rien, se retournant vers le blond puis lui voler un nouveau baiser, Kyo le repoussa gentiment une fois de plus.

- "Taku non, tu sais bien que... que j'ai quelqu'un"

L'autre se leva, il semblait au bord des larmes

- "Voila ce qui ne va pas Kyo !! Je croyais que... t'étais si gentil avec moi je... je croyais que je te plaisais..."

- "Ho...Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette impression... je t'aime beaucoup tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil mais... j'aime Die et même si il est loin...ça change rien... désolé"

Kyo baissa le tête il s'en voulait en peu, Taku s'avança vers lui, le couchant sur le lit d'une main, se mettant a califourchon sur le blond avant de l'embrasser, sans que celui-ci est le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait

- "Non, Taku !! Yamete !!"

Kyo se mit a se débattre voilement pour finalement arriver a se lever du lit, Taku deriere lui. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et lui envoya une droite qui le cloua au sole.

Le blond était a la fois sonné et abasourdit, était ce bien Taku qui venait de le frapper ?

Le brun profita de la semi absence de son compagnon de chambre pour se remettre sur lui par terre, le caresser sans la moindre once de douceur l'écrasant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- "Taku !! Arrête je t'en pris !!"

Mais au lieu de sa il le fit taire d'un baiser douloureux, tirant sur sa chemise pour en faire céder tout les boutons, Kyo n'avait de cesse de bouger et de crier mais ça ne servait a rien, l'autre adolescent était plus fort que lui. il se mit a pleurer, appelant Die de toute ses forces, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Taku qui redoubla de violence envers lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le déshabiller completement, le prenant avec tout autant de violence que le reste.

Kyo avit cessé de se débattre minimisant ainsi sa souffrance deja bien présente, autant dans sa tête que dans son corps. Quand Taku en eu terminé il le laissa comme tel sur le sole de la chambre, fuyant a toute jambe.

Le blond resta figé, allongé sur le dos, les yeux exorbité et rougit par ses pleures. Il mit un certain temps a retrouver ses esprits, il se releva en grimaçant de douleur, remontant son pantalon et son boxer avec honte, cachant son torse dénudé comme il put.

Il prit des affaires propres et se dirigea a la salle de bain, prenant une douche bouillante, avant d'aller directement se coucher, mort de peur et de honte.

Les jours qui suivirent il les passa pour ainsi dire enfermé dans sa chambre, ne parlant pas, évitant tout le monde et surtout Taku. Il avait également coupé son portable, ça faisait maintenant quatre jours, Die essayant sans cesse de le joindre. Non pas qu'il n'aurais pas aimé entendre sa vois le rassurer, mais comment pouvait il apres ce qu'il lui avait fait apres l'avoir trompé, lui, la seul personne apres sa mère qui l'avait aimé.

Il était allongé sur sib lit quand madame Takake vint lui dire qu'ils partaient et qu'ils ne rentreraient surement pas trop tard. Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui mais ne cherchait pas a le bousculer, préférant attendre qu'il vienne se confier de lui même. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle n'insistât pas pour qu'il vienne avec eux a ce diner chez des amis de la famille.

Kyo resta donc seul, une fois que toute la famille put partit Il se leva, s'assit au bureau, prit une feuille et un stylo et se mit a écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

**Oo°°oO**

_Tout est prés, je n'es plus qu'a aller m'allonger dans mon lit._

_Il est 22h25, nous sommes le 6 avril, les cerisiers sont en fleure, et je vais me suicider._

**Oo°°oO**

Je quitte le bureau et plis soigneusement la petite feuille sur laquelle je viens d'écrire. je la dépose sur ma table de chevet, a coté de mon portable éteint, apres quoi je passe par la salle de bain chercher ce dont j'aurais besoin, pas grand chose a vrai dire.

Une fois la petite lame en ma possession ainsi qu'une petite serviette pour ne pas tacher par tout, je m'allonge sur mon lit et me cale de façon confortable.

Et la je ferme les yeux, je pense a lui,

a Die,

et a elle,

ma mère,

je revois tout ces bons moments que j'ai passé a leur cotés,

la lame s'enfonce doucement dans mon poignet,

je le aimes tellement,

une fois,

ils vont me manquer,

deux fois,

je pose mon poignet sur la serviette et j'attends,

et moi je vais leur manquer ?

je laisse mon sang couler et je me sens lentement partir,

J'ai froid.

Sayonara...

Owari

fuis a la quatrieme vitesse dans son vaisseau interciderale pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ToT realise ce qu'elle vient de faire OMFK j'ai tué kyky oo non je l'ai tuer oo je suis folle oo part se pendre auteuse sadique au sommet de son art a pleine crise existentiel apres avoir tué son idole

Nanette et Hime oubliez pas que vous m'aimez hein é-è

Nana-chanen pleine crise de folie (14/07/08 ; 21h55)

(1) Nan nan Kyky, il sais pas jouer mais il veut te donner des cours... dsl c'était plus fort que moi XD

(2) Oui ils ont copulé XD et non je ne ferais pas de lemon bande de perverses XD


	5. Fin alternative

_**Titre**__ : Sayonara_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey, _

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Un jour ... ou pas_

_**Spoiler**__ : heu..._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bon suite a de nombrese demande (menace) de certaine lectrices...et puis pour mon plaisir a moi faut bien le dire XD j'ai decidé de faire une fin alternitive a l'atrocité que j'ai fait dans le rpecedant chapitre XD donc voila je previens ça seras treeeees court XD mais bon ce n'est qu'une fin alternative pas un nouveau chapitre !! voila _

_Nana-chan (19/08/08)_

**Sayonara**

par Nana-chan

**Oo°°oO**

_Kyo se sentait seul depuis le départ de son aimé, surtout que depuis le départ de celui ci, Taku semblait le bouder, l'évitant comme la peste. Le petit blond téléphonait tout les soir a son ailé se sentant terriblement seul, Die lui conseilla d'aller parler a Taku, lui disant que c'était le mieux a faire pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas et pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le blond ce décida donc a surmonter sa timidité et alla voir Taku dans leur chambre profitant de l'absence des parents et de la petite sœur pour discuter calmement avec lui._

_- " Taku? je peux te parler une minutes ?"_

_Le brun haussât les épaule, Kyo alla s'assoir pres de lui sur son lit._

_- "Je...pourquoi tu me fuis ? qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Taku ?"_

_Une fois de plus l'interpellé ne répondit rien, se retournant vers le blond puis lui voler un nouveau baiser, Kyo le repoussa gentiment une fois de plus._

_- "Taku non, tu sais bien que... que j'ai quelqu'un"_

_L'autre se leva, il semblait au bord des larmes_

_- "Voila ce qui ne va pas Kyo !! Je croyais que... t'étais si gentil avec moi je... je croyais que je te plaisais..."_

_- "Ho...Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette impression... je t'aime beaucoup tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil mais... j'aime Die et même si il est loin...ça change rien... désolé"_

_Kyo baissa le tête il s'en voulait en peu, Taku s'avança vers lui, le couchant sur le lit d'une main, se mettant a califourchon sur le blond avant de l'embrasser, sans que celui-ci est le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait_

_- "Non, Taku !! Yamete !!"_

_Kyo se mit a se débattre voilement pour finalement arriver a se lever du lit, Taku deriere lui. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et lui envoya une droite qui le cloua au sole._

_Le blond était a la fois sonné et abasourdit, était ce bien Taku qui venait de le frapper ? _

_Le brun profita de la semi absence de son compagnon de chambre pour se remettre sur lui par terre, le caresser sans la moindre once de douceur l'écrasant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se lever._

_- "Taku !! Arrête je t'en pris !!"_

_Mais au lieu de sa il le fit taire d'un baiser douloureux, tirant sur sa chemise pour en faire céder tout les boutons, Kyo n'avait de cesse de bouger et de crier mais ça ne servait a rien, l'autre adolescent était plus fort que lui. il se mit a pleurer, appelant Die de toute ses forces, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Taku qui redoubla de violence envers lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le déshabiller completement, le prenant avec tout autant de violence que le reste._

_Kyo avit cessé de se débattre minimisant ainsi sa souffrance deja bien présente, autant dans sa tête que dans son corps. Quand Taku en eu terminé il le laissa comme tel sur le sole de la chambre, fuyant a toute jambe._

_Le blond resta figé, allongé sur le dos, les yeux exorbité et rougit par ses pleures. Il mit un certain temps a retrouver ses esprits, il se releva en grimaçant de douleur, remontant son pantalon et son boxer avec honte, cachant son torse dénudé comme il put._

_Il prit des affaires propres et se dirigea a la salle de bain, prenant une douche bouillante, avant d'aller directement se coucher, mort de peur et de honte._

_Les jours qui suivirent il les passa pour ainsi dire enfermé dans sa chambre, ne parlant pas, évitant tout le monde et surtout Taku. Il avait également coupé son portable, ça faisait maintenant quatre jours, Die essayant sans cesse de le joindre. Non pas qu'il n'aurais pas aimé entendre sa vois le rassurer, mais comment pouvait il apres ce qu'il lui avait fait apres l'avoir trompé, lui, la seul personne apres sa mère qui l'avait aimé._

_Il était allongé sur sib lit quand madame Takake vint lui dire qu'ils partaient et qu'ils ne rentreraient surement pas trop tard. Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui mais ne cherchait pas a le bousculer, préférant attendre qu'il vienne se confier de lui même. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle n'insistât pas pour qu'il vienne avec eux a ce diner chez des amis de la famille._

_Kyo resta donc seul, une fois que toute la famille put partit Il se leva, s'assit au bureau, prit une feuille et un stylo et se mit a écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il avait besoin de dire._

_**Oo°°oO**_

_Tout est prés, je n'es plus qu'a aller m'allonger dans mon lit._

_Il est 22h25, nous sommes le 6 avril, les cerisiers sont en fleure, et je vais me suicider._

_**Oo°°oO**_

_Je quitte le bureau et plis soigneusement la petite feuille sur laquelle je viens d'écrire. je la dépose sur ma table de chevet, a coté de mon portable éteint, apres quoi je passe par la salle de bain chercher ce dont j'aurais besoin, pas grand chose a vrai dire._

_Une fois la petite lame en ma possession ainsi qu'une petite serviette pour ne pas tacher par tout, je m'allonge sur mon lit et me cale de façon confortable._

_Et la je ferme les yeux, je pense a lui, _

_a Die, _

_et a elle,_

_ma mère, _

_je revois tout ces bons moments que j'ai passé a leur cotés, _

_la lame s'enfonce doucement dans mon poignet, _

_je le aimes tellement, _

_une fois, _

_ils vont me manquer, _

_deux fois, _

_je pose mon poignet sur la serviette et j'attends, _

_et moi je vais leur manquer ? _

_je laisse mon sang couler et je me sens lentement partir,_

_J'ai froid._

_Sayonara..._

**Oo°°oO**

Alors c'est ça mourire, je ne me sens guere different... J'ai toujours aussi froid, moi qui penssais me sentir envahir d'une douce chaleur. J'ai mal aussi, le poignet que je me suis entaillé me lence terriblement, pourquoi dois souffrire encore ? est ce pour me punir d'avoir mis fin a mes jours avant que mon heure ne vienne ? J'ai mal a la tête aussi, j'ai l'imrpession qu'elle va eclater et ce bip assoudissant ne m'aide pas a me sentir mieux...

Un bip ? d'ou il vient ? bip...bip...bip, Tiens, il est regulier...c'est drole, pourquoi se bip vient il troublé mon repos eternel...

Qu'est ce que c'est ? je sens quelque chose sur ma main et une voix au loin, je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit, je n'entend pas bien je ne la reconnais pas. Je veux savoir qui me parle...j'ouvre un oeil doucement...puis l'autre...

Mais si j'ouvre les yeux c'est que...je ne suis pas mort...pourquoi ?

Tout est flou au dessus de moi, la lumiere me brule les yeux...Un visage se penche au dessus de moi, j'y vois de plus en plus clair et les son reviennent doucement. Cette voix...cette chaleur...

- "Die..."

Owari

Alors heureuses ? XDDD moi oui XDDD pauv' Kyky je pouvais pas TwT j'ai était faible pour le coup XD mais j'assume je l'aime je peux pas le tuer XDDD Bon sur ceux je vais voir si e suis assez motivée pour faire un second chapitre a "vacances au soleil" !! Ja ne !!

Nana-chan (19/08/08 ; 22h24)


End file.
